Una dulce melodía
by Dydimoi
Summary: AU. Un tímido y talentoso compositor tratando de vivir a la sombra de su brillante hermano mayor, un pequeño extranjero curioso por descubrir a quien se escuda tras la fachada impenetrable del músico que admira tanto. ¿Puede ser el pequeño Asmita la inspiración que el joven Defteros necesite para brillar? Esta es una historia que tendrá el final que el demonio de Kanon quiere.
1. La llegada

Hacía algún tiempo ya que nadie recorría el pasillo por el que aquel hombre caminaba. Unos años atrás el camino alfombrado por el que avanzaba solía ver constantes visitas, personas interesadas en contratar al virtuoso, aunque tímido compositor.

Tenía un talento innato para la música, había aprendido a tocar varios instrumentos por su cuenta cuando sus padres comprendieron que el pasatiempo del pequeño peliazul era mas que un juego para llenar la soledad que le provocaba la ausencia de su gemelo. Su hermano mayor había sido siempre el punto de enfoque de sus padres, Aspros era un artista y lo había demostrado desde que los niños eran muy pequeños. Sus bellas esculturas eran codiciadas y aquello había llevado a la familia a viajar constantemente por la atención que llamaba el mayor de los niños. Defteros nunca había sentido celos ni envidia hacia su hermano, siempre aplaudía y elogiaba sus logros, era su ejemplo a seguir y era justamente aquello lo que los mantenía unidos.

Cuando ambos niños contaban con nueve años y el mayor obtuvo un importante reconocimiento, Defteros quiso hacerle un obsequio especial. Cuando la fiesta en su honor terminaba y la mayoría de invitados se había marchado, el menor de los gemelos se sentó frente al piano de la familia y empezó a tocar. Nadie se había percatado hasta que Aspros volvió la mirada y se acercó sonriente seguido de sus padres y los pocos invitados que quedaban. Las notas eran dulces y armoniosas, con aquella melodía el pequeño Defteros le decía a su hermano lo orgulloso que se sentía de él. Expresiones de sorpresa, aplausos y júbilo se hicieron escuchar al momento en que el pequeño se puso de pie para retirarse. Sus padres lo abrazaron con emoción al comprobar que ambos niños eran igual de virtuosos y entre sonrisas planearon la educación que Defteros recibiría desde entonces.

El menor se enfrascó en aprender a escribir las melodías que creaba e interpretar cuanto instrumento le mostraban sus maestros. Aquello requería que él tuviera que quedarse en un lugar permanente para dedicarse a sus estudios. Así los padres decidieron que el futuro músico se estableciera en Kanon, una pequeña isla de su natal Grecia, donde habían encontrado un pequeño grupo de maestros que se encargarían de su educación.

Los años fueron pasando y con ello la brecha que dividiría a los gemelos creció cada vez más. El mayor, quien había conseguido crearse un famoso estudio rara vez volvía a la isla donde su hermano vivía por su ocupada agenda; el menor pasaba muchas de sus noches sentado frente al piano o con el chelo entre las manos llenando hojas de pentagramas con composiciones que utilizaba como canal esperando con ello transmitir la inmensa cantidad de sentimientos que por timidez no decía. Sus días solía pasarlos nadando o frente al mar, fue en aquellos años que su rebelde cabellera terminó por crecer hasta sus caderas y su piel adquirió el característico tono acanelado que desde entonces lo distinguiría de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Su distracción e inspiración apareció en la isla cuando él acababa de cumplir los 18 años con la llegada de un matrimonio que venía de la India y terminó por establecerse en la allí. La curiosidad le llevó a escaparse de su estricta rutina y llegar hasta la pequeña aldea donde la familia terminaba de instalarse en una de las casas del lugar. Y con ellos iba un niño de unos doce años, rubio, delgado y frágil. El gemelo menor entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más para cerciorarse de lo que veía, el pequeño rubio caminaba decidido con los párpados cerrados ayudando a sus padres a mover hacia el interior de la vivienda algunas de las cosas que aún se hallaban en el automóvil de la familia.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—

La voz amable aunque cautelosa de la dama, seguramente la madre de aquel niño, lo sacó del trance en el que parecía haber caído. Un Defteros completamente ruborizado se disculpó por su intromisión, presentándose y ofreciendo su ayuda a los recién llegados. La mujer pareció apreciar el gesto del joven greco, quien terminó en la sala de la familia después de al menos una hora de trabajo que lo dejó un tanto agotado a pesar de su fuerte complexión.

La pareja le invitó a una taza de humeante té y unos bocadillos en agradecimiento por su ayuda. Azra y Aiyuna, así se presentó el hombre y a su compañera y él asintió y dijo un tímido "un gusto" después de decir su nombre.

—¿Defteros? ¿Como el músico?—

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la salita donde la cabecita rubia se asomaba hasta dejarse ver por completo. El moreno asintió arrepintiéndose al instante tras lo cual preguntó cómo lo conocía.

—Nuestro pequeño protegido es un ferviente admirador suyo— respondió la mujer con orgullo a lo cual el niño movía la cabeza vigorosamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. El moreno se levantó de su asiento y se acercó inclinándose para estar a la altura del jovencito.

—Es un gusto saber que hay alguien que gusta de mis melodías.—

El rubio dio un par de pasos al frente y estiró las manos delineando el rostro de un Defteros sorprendido y con las mejillas enrojecidas por aquel contacto inesperado.

—Me llamo Asmita.— dijo el niño a modo de respuesta quitando sus manos del mayor y uniendo las palmas frente a su pecho tras lo cual inclinó su cabeza con reverencia. El griego imitó el saludo torpemente excusándose para escapar de aquel lugar que lo empezaba a asfixiar de repente y escapó hacia las faldas del volcán donde se hallaba su residencia.

Tras merodear en su casa por el resto del día se escapó de su inquebrantable costumbre nocturna de practicar en el piano, corriendo hacia la playa y zambuyéndose en el inquieto mar que era un perfecto reflejo de cómo se sentía por dentro. Esas manos, esa visión tan pura, casi divina se había calado en sus sentidos sin él poder explicarse la razón.  
Parecía que una tormenta había llegado a azotar su eterna calma.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:  
**_ Hola, es la primera vez que me aventuro a escribir una historia de mas de un capítulo, pero desde principios de enero empecé a escribir este drabble que se extendió mucho mas de lo que creía y he decidido publicarlo en honor a mi devoción por el GéminisxVirgo. Si Saga y Shaka son una combinación fantástica, Defteros y Asmita lo son mucho mas.  
En lo que he leído del gemelo menor, es feroz solo superficialmente, personalmente creo que Deft es bastante tímido, en mi headcanon lo es, tímido, callado y a quien hay que sacarle las palabras con gotero, justo como yo hahahaha.

En mi historia Deft y Asmita se llevarán seis años de diferencia, creo que en el manga de Lost Canvas se llevan esa edad, no estoy seguro...

Como ven, mi geminiano será un compositor, y Asmita un niño extrovertido y un admirador curioso del mayor. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.


	2. El visitante

Asmita.  
Ese nombre se había pegado en su lengua por alguna extraña razón. Ahora, casi un par de meses después de aquel breve encuentro, el moreno se había encerrado en su estudio enfrascándose en escribir con frenesí.

La imagen del peliazúl era bastante peculiar, de ser un muchacho quieto y retraído ahora era un torbellino imparable. Los profesores habían acomodado sus instrumentos en un semi círculo a petición de su pupilo, dejando espacio en el medio para que él pudiera moverse hacia un escritorio de caoba donde se hallaban centenares de hojas que el moreno iba llenando de a pocos dependiendo del instrumento que interpretara.  
Y así se le veía, moviéndose del piano al escritorio, corrigiendo las notas que no terminaban por convencerle hasta que quedaba satisfecho y cambiaba de instrumento. El entusiasmo del chico era contagioso, los profesores colaboraban al final del día interpretando un par de veces la melodía para él, para que el joven Defteros se deleitara en su obra en proceso. El griego sonreía al final del pequeño concierto agradeciéndoles para luego ponerse a trabajar y después de un par de horas se desperezaba y se escapaba al mar donde podía ser él y lograba olvidarse de la imagen del chiquillo.

Le atormentaba. Había tardado en darse cuenta que el niño era ciego y por ello el día que lo conoció fue tan peculiar.  
Defteros le rehuía a cualquier cosa que involucrara contacto físico, no le gustaba, casi podía decirse que odiaba aquello. Su semblante un tanto intimidante era nada mas una fachada para que la gente no se le acercara más de lo que él quisiera, una máscara que había construido con los años y ahora podía lucirla sin problemas, algo que lo hacía sumamente diferente a su gemelo, quien causaba el efecto contrario en las personas que lo veían. Aquello no quería decir que la apariencia del hermano menor fuera desagradable, pero cuando quería podía parecerse mucho a un demonio.

Asmita en cambio era ciego y por ende sus tácticas no funcionarían en él, se había dado cuenta más temprano que tarde.  
El pequeño se las había ingeniado para llegar con una cestita hasta su casa, buscándolo porque se sentía agradecido por su ayuda el día que había llegado con sus padres a la isla. La dama que se encargaba de cuidarlo desde niño había respondido al llamado del rubio, quien había solicitado verlo para tratar algunos asuntos personales. Aquello dejó al griego sin saber qué hacer; por lo regular pedía a su nana que despachara a casi todos los visitantes, pero aquella mañana algo lo hizo levantarse del piano con la pluma y las partituras aun en mano y detenerse en el umbral de la sala para contemplar al pequeño, quien se había sentado en uno de los sillones con los ojos cerrados mientras quitaba algunas arrugas imaginarias de su túnica tras lo cual acomodaba la cesta sobre su regazo sin perder su seriedad.  
La imagen de aquel niño le enterneció haciéndole sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de sentirse incómodo porque en cierto modo lo estaba espiando y entonces entró con un poco de duda en sus pasos.

—Buenos días señor Defteros— dijo la voz melodiosa del chico un segundo antes de pararse de un saltito para hacerle una reverencia.

—Defteros, sólo Defteros por favor... —

—Defteros— repitió la vocecita antes de dar un par de pasos para llegar hasta él y extender los brazos ofreciéndole la cesta. —Esto es para usted. Por favor, acéptelo.— Una curiosa petición a la que el mayor cedió sin titubeos antes de sentarse en el sillón contrario al de su visitante. —Son plantas aromáticas de mi país, la mayoría se usa para preparar té. Son muy preciadas porque se usan como ofrenda para los dioses, nunca sabemos en qué forma pueden llegar y visitarnos.—

El moreno permaneció en silencio por un momento meditando en lo que había escuchado. Dioses. Si el chico estaba intentando hacer una comparación se había equivocado de gemelo, con Defteros tendría que utilizar una figura totalmente opuesta. Si con algo le asociaban los muchos amigos y conocidos de su hermano era con una criatura oscura y terrible.

—Los dioses seguramente usan recipientes mucho mas parecidos a ti que a mi.—

La blanca frente del rubio se arrugó levemente al fruncir sus cejas un tanto confundido.

—¿Que hay de malo con usted? Cualquiera querría estar en su lugar y tener un poquito de su talento para poder crear las melodías que escribe.—

—No me refiero a eso— respondió la tímida voz del griego —nadie querría estar en mis zapatos. No soy el tipo de persona con quien los demás gusten compararse.—

—No hay nada de malo en usted.—

—En ti tampoco Asmita.— El aludido sonrió complacido y el mayor dejó escapar un quejido al darse cuenta que había caído en la pequeña trampa del chico. —Un dios es un ser glorioso que de seguro escogería un recipiente igual.—

—Lo se.—

La voz segura del pequeño le resultaba perturbadora. La comparación le parecía igual o mayor, tanto así que por un momento casi soltó una carcajada porque llamarle dios le sonaba a una de las tontas bromas que a veces le jugaba su hermano. Suspiró buscando cambiar de tema y justo en ese momento la oportunidad se presentó cuando su nana se asomó a preguntar si el visitante deseaba algo para beber puesto que la mesa con el desayuno ya estaba servida. El rubiecito se puso de pie para retirarse y entonces...

—¿Quieres acompañarme? Nunca me ha gustado comer solo.—

Las palabras se desbordaron de sus labios sin poder detenerlas. Tanto él como Asmita parecieron sorprendidos, el niño porque imaginaba que alguien como Defteros tendría la mejor compañía a su disposición y no requeriría de un desconocido para acompañarlo y el mayor porque sin quererlo había dejado que un pedacito de su máscara se despegara de su rostro con aquella confesión. Realmente odiaba comer solo pero no había remedio para su situación hasta esa mañana.

El niño aceptó después de haberle insistido un par de veces y así fue como aquel peculiar visitante poco a poco empezó a colarse en su vida.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Saludos desde el mas allá, les está gustando Asmita? Creo que es un adorable acosador, pobre Deft, tendrá que aguantarlo hahahaha.**

 **Y si, mi gemelo es muy tímido pero también sabe lo que quiere, ya lo verán mas adelante. No pienso hacer la historia muy larga o me terminaré desesperando. Gracias por leerme, hasta luego.**


	3. Impresiones

Cualquiera que viera la imagen negruzca que se reflejaba en las aguas cristalinas del mar pensaría que un ser de lo mas profundo del océano se había aventurado hasta la superficie por curiosidad. Pero si se veía con cuidado se podría distinguir extremidades en esa silueta, las algas que le rodeaban en realidad eran los mechones del músico alborotados por el agua y la oscuridad que le rodeaba era el pantalón y la chaqueta formales que no se había molestado en quitar antes de lanzarse al mar.  
Llevaba un par de minutos así, sabía que en cuestión de un par de horas se sentiría enfermo por haberse sumergido al agua apenas un momento después del desayuno pero se rehusaba a salir a la superficie, estaba actuando como estúpido pero no podía evitarlo. Asmita. ¿Que le estaba haciendo ese niño a su cordura?

* * *

Después de insistir un par de veces el rubio accedió a quedarse, enfatizando que no era prudente rechazar una invitación de un desconocido porque podría terminar siendo una ofensa a los dioses. Defteros se mordió la lengua para no terminar siendo él quien ofendiera a su invitado con una respuesta amarga  
El gemelo empezó a caminar con lentitud y el rubio se apresuró a sujetarse de su brazo para guiarse hacia el comedor, causando que éste trastabillara; en cualquier otra circunstancia quienquiera que se atreviese a tocarlo o a intentarlo recibiría una mirada fulminante como advertencia, su hermano mayor lo había visto ahuyentar así a muchas chicas que querían averiguar si el gemelo menor era igual de irresistible que él y siempre terminaban alejándose, algunas decepcionadas, la gran mayoría despavoridas.

A Asmita en cambio se lo permitió en aquella ocasión, inclusive caminó mas despacio para que no le costara navegar en un lugar desconocido y el menor lo agradeció con una sonrisa que terminó contagiándolo. Como todo un caballero, Defteros lo guió hacia una de las sillas del comedor y lo ayudó a acomodarse antes de tomar asiento junto a él.  
El ruido de cubiertos siendo colocados frente a él hizo que el rubio quisiera saber el por qué.

—No había recibido ninguna visita con la que me apeteciera compartir el desayuno.—

Aquella respuesta pareció satisfacer la curiosidad del menor, quien hizo una breve oración antes de devorar gustoso la ensalada de frutas que les habían servido. Poco a poco iniciaron una amena conversación en la que Defteros preguntaba cómo había escuchado de él y el niño le explicaba que la primer memoria que tenía de sus padres era viéndolos bailar una suave y dulce melodía creyendo que el pequeño no los observaba. Aquella resultó ser la primer composición que se conoció de él, la misma que había escrito para su hermano.

—Es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de mi infancia— decía sonriendo con un poco de melancolía —ellos me enseñaron que el amor tiene maneras muy especiales de manifestarse, amaban esa melodía. Así fue como supe de usted y su música.—

—¿Te gustaría escucharla?—

De nuevo Defteros los sorprendía a ambos. Esa composición especial era bastante conocida, y aun así el moreno siempre se negaba a interpretarla no importando quien se lo pidiera. Era una pieza que tocaba solo si su hermano estaba melancólico y pedía escucharla, la había escrito para él y aunque no llevara su nombre y nadie supiera para quien era, Aspros había sido el único que la había escuchado en vivo.  
Se levantó de su lugar y guió al más joven de vuelta a la sala al enorme piano de cola donde le hizo un espacio junto a él en la banca y se acomodó antes de deslizar los dedos por las teclas haciendo que la música sonara. La expresión de Asmita era adorable, había tantas emociones reflejadas en su rostro, seguramente ciertos detalles de aquella memoria que evocaba con la composición que estaba escuchando; el moreno tocó la pieza hasta el final y al terminar su invitado aplaudió efusivamente con una enorme y dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ha sido maravilloso, es una melodía espectacular, ¿por qué nunca la toca?—

—La compuse para alguien muy especial, y esa persona suele ser muy celosa y me ha pedido darle mi palabra que nunca la tocaré para nadie más.—

—Entonces ha faltado a su palabra al tocarla aquí y ahora.—

—Lo se, ¿crees que los dioses harían semejante cosa, traicionar la palabra de un amigo?— La arruguita reapareció en la frente del rubio, como si meditara antes de responder.

—Eso depende de si se hace por un bien mayor.—

Defteros suspiró un poco aturdido por aquella afirmación, no deseaba contradecirlo pero tampoco quería seguir siendo comparado con algo en lo que ni siquiera creía. Tenía que contraatacar de alguna manera.

—No hay ningún bien mayor, a menos que mi intención sea la de agradar a los dioses.—

Asmita se sobresaltó y el moreno sonrió haciéndose con la victoria de su primer debate.

—¿Se refiere a mi?— se alzó de hombros sin esperar que el contrario pudiese responder, porque no iba a permitírselo —¿Qué podrían querer los dioses conmigo? Estoy tan lejos de lo divino, soy un chico al que se le ha privado de ver el mundo, ¿qué deidad querría tener un cascarón como éste de recipiente?—

—Creo que nos comprendemos.—

—No es así.—

—Claro que lo es, piensalo, no nos gusta recibir halagos aunque nos guste darlos, insistes en compararme con un dios cuando soy un simple humano con más defectos que virtudes. He faltado a mi promesa con tal de agradarte, ¿qué clase de dios sentiría curiosidad por alguien así?—

—Hay mucho de mi cultura que no conoce.—

—Pues me gustaría hacerlo.—

Defteros se mordió la lengua después de decir aquello, había dado el primer paso sin quererlo y ahora esperaba expectante la respuesta de su invitado.

—A cambio debe enseñarme algo de lo que usted sabe.— La duda no dejó al mayor indagar más, así que Asmita suspiró antes de continuar. —Musica.—

—¿Musica?— El moreno parpadeó varias veces incrédulo, le parecía una broma hasta que el niño lo confirmó con una voz seria y muy segura de lo que pedía.

—Si, música.—

El gemelo suspiró en son de derrota; muchas, muchas veces había recibido ofertas similares de una enorme cantidad de personas dispuestas a costear lo necesario y más por estudiar con él, muchas habían suplicado, otras habían exigido tenerlo de maestro pero el nunca había cedido.  
Se sentó de lado para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de culpa y tomó las delgadas manitas de porcelana entre las suyas.

—De acuerdo.—

Ese par de palabras sellaron el destino que siempre intentaba evitar a toda costa pero de pronto se vio atrapado en una calle con una única salida: dejar que la presencia de aquel niño se volviera algo constante en su vida. No, no quería constantes, sabía que lo menos que hacían era honrar su nombre, pero la expresión de felicidad del rubiecito le hizo cerrar la boca para no retractarse.  
Los días pasaron volando y con ellos llegó la esperada fecha en la que su nuevo pupilo se presentaría; acordaron que las clases se llevarían después de una merienda pasado el mediodía.  
Defteros se levantó al llegar el alba para preparar las herramientas que necesitaría, partituras vacías y un par de libretitas para las observaciones que consideraba importantes. Sus pantalones de mezclilla fueron dejados a un lado, sustituyéndolos por un pantalón de algodón con chaqueta a juego y una simple camiseta blanca. Una liga ató la cabellera alborotada manteniéndola fuera de su cara.  
Su nana sonrió de una manera peculiar al servirle el desayuno. La mirada dudosa del músico la hizo reír y acariciar su cabeza con dulzura.

—Debe ser un día especial, te has arreglado mucho mas que de costumbre, los cambios son buenos y también causar buenas impresiones. —

Aquella confirmación fue como agua helada en su estómago. El moreno bajó la tacita con café a medio acabar y la colocó a un lado, excusándose antes de salir de su vivienda y correr hacia la playa. Necesitaba alejarse de todo y todos por un momento, recuperar su calma, sentirse en control de sus reacciones y emociones de nuevo, se sentía como en arenas movedizas y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Cerró los ojos con furia y apretó los puños con fuerza dejando que sus piernas se movieran apenas para mantenerlo lejos de la superficie. Dar una buena impresión... ¿Desde cuándo había considerado eso? No le importaba, claro que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, eso no significaba absolutamente nada para él.  
Un par de minutos nada mas y podría volver a ser él. O eso era lo que esperaba.

* * *

 **Nota del autor** :  
Esta parte me ha quedado bastante floja pero me gustó la idea de pensar en Deft como alguien muy talentoso y Asmita como un curioso, es adorable y el geminiano no puede negarse a tomarlo como su pupilo. Gracias por leer.


	4. Condena

Llegó agotado, empapado de agua salina, con los cabellos enmarañados de algas y arrastrando una capa de arena bajo los pies.

Tonto, tonto, tonto demonio, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Suspiró intentando desenredar su cabello con los dedos mientras llegaba a su vivienda y se escabullía por atrás como sombra logrando entrar a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa cubierta de sal. Apenas se había logrado peinar la cabellera cuando le fue informado que su pupilo le esperaba en el salón de música.

El moreno suspiró hondo y se puso las primeras prendas que halló a mano antes de salir y recorrer el pasillo aprisa para no dejarlo esperando mucho más. Pidió una torpe disculpa a lo que Asmita sonrió, haciendo la reverencia con su calma habitual antes de pedirle que no se preocupara, que era él quien le agradecía su tiempo, tan correcto y educado.

Aquello disipó la incómoda sensación que se había asentado en el moreno y se dispuso a guiarlo al piano a explicarle cómo iban a empezar la lección.

* * *

—Do... Re... Mi... Fa... Sol... La... Si... — Cada sílaba iba acompañada de un sonido que Defteros hacía sonar en el piano. Junto a él, el rubiecito escuchaba atentamente para memorizarlos, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el tutor. —Tienes que aprender a reconocerlas por el sonido, no memorizar en dónde están. Así— Defteros tomó las manitas del chico y las colocó en las teclas bajo las propias tras lo cual continuó con el ejercicio forzando al niño a imitar el movimiento. Asmita parecía tenso o nervioso tal vez. Sus manos se despegaron de las contrarias de inmediato al sentir la reacción del pequeño y se puso de pie de casi al instante sintiendo un extraño escozor en sus ojos. —Intenta de nuevo por favor.— Dijo con la voz casi susurrante.

El niño obedeció y empezó a tocar con temerosa lentitud mientras el maestro primerizo asentia y parafraseaba palabras de aliento haciéndole saber que ejecutaba el ejercicio bastante bien.

El niño continuó sintiéndose más confiado repitiendo las notas con la vocecita claramente entusiasmada por la aprobación de su ídolo.

Defteros por otro lado luchaba contra la tristeza que empezaba a querer embargarle por su estupidez. Dejar que un rechazo imaginario lo ahogara era sumamente infantil, pero el sentimiento se había sembrado en su mente y no podía sacarlo de allí. Se sirvió un vaso lleno de agua fría que bebió aprisa para calmar el dolor abrasante que le quemaba la garganta. Quería desaparecer de ahí, volver a hundirse en el océano que siempre le recibía calmo cuando quería desahogarse, pero por ahora debía esperar, hacía media hora que la sesión había empezado y faltaba media más para que concluyera, no podía pedirle al niño que se fuera, no era su culpa que fuese tan sensible, suponía que se debía al entusiasmo de tener alguien que lo admirara con la inocencia que el rubiecito transmitía, no quería escuchar esos comentarios que buscaban endulzarle los oídos, esos que iban dirigidos a él buscando un objetivo, beneficiarse de él de alguna manera, y Asmita no era así, su admiración era tan pura como su alma, y sin embargo su aparente rechazo había herido al moreno. Vaya que era un completo estúpido.

—No es un estúpido, eso es imposible.— Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco sin estar completamente seguro de lo que acababa de oír. —Usted no es estúpido— repitió el niño, que había interrumpido su ejercicio y se había volteado en su dirección—es solo que no lo entienden, que la música significa todo para usted. Lo daría todo, incluso renunciar a su descanso, puedo sentir el aroma a sal, se que así huele el mar, supongo que estaba distraído nadando y por eso ha tardado, pero no se ha olvidado de la promesa que me hizo. Si los demás no lo comprenden no es culpa de nadie, no lo hace menos a usted, ni estúpido.—

El rubiecito se había puesto de pie y se aventuraba a acercarse a él despacio hasta sentir que la distancia se había acortado, extendió los brazos hasta encontrar los de su maestro y coló las manitas por los costados hasta rodearlo con ambos brazos y hacer nula la distancia entre ambos. Defteros se había quedado de piedra como tonto, sus mejillas le ardían y se le hacía difícil respirar aunque el motivo fuese solo un abrazo.

Temblaba terriblemente, no quería sentirse tan expuesto, tan sensible, pero ya había caído. Una de sus manos subió hasta sus labios, dándole una mordida para ahogar un embarazoso sollozo.

—Yo también me siento solo a menudo, me entristece no poder ver el mundo, las flores, el cielo, el mar. Es normal sentirse triste señor... —

—Defteros, solo... solo Defteros por favor.— interrumpió con la voz temblorosa.

—Defteros, no te sientas solo. Yo puedo ser tu compañía y tu mis ojos, podemos ayudarnos, eso es lo que Buda nos enseña, ayudar a nuestro prójimo. Yo te ayudaré y tu a mí, así ambos saldremos de las arenas movedizas en las que estamos. Podemos dejar de estar tristes.—

Las rodillas del moreno temblaron peligrosamente haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer escondiendo la cara empapada de lágrimas en el pecho del niño, mordiéndose los labios para que los sollozos no fueran tan sonoros. Se sentía un idiota, inmaduro por dejar que algo tan trivial le afectase tanto, por tener que buscar refugio en un completo desconocido, por incomodarlo y mostrarse tan débil como se sentía, como realmente era.

La realidad le golpeó de pronto, quien era él para robarle la paz y hacer de aquella lección una experiencia desagradable? Defteros se intentó separar y alejarse de inmediato.

—Lo lamento, esto no es apropiado.—

Se hallaba dispuesto a huír cuando la mano del niño lo sujetó aprisa; la carita se hallaba llena de angustia y fue aquello lo que detuvo al compositor.

—Por favor... no huyas, todos se marchan, no me gusta quedarme solo.—

Y aquella sencilla pero sincera petición le hizo dejar de tensar el brazo para que el rubiecito lo soltara y dejara de escapar. Él tampoco disfrutaba de la soledad, al contrario, la aborrecía con todo su ser, y ahora acababa de hallar a alguien que también sentía lo mismo, vivía lo mismo que él y lo entendía.

—No iré a ninguna parte Asmita. Siempre estoy aquí.—

—¿Te quedarás?—

—Siempre— susurró, condenándose.

* * *

 **Nota del autor :**

 **Pido disculpas a quien siga esta historia, es una temática que me ha costado ir desarrollando porque abarca muchas de las cosas que en algún momento experimenté y me da un sabor agridulce escribir.**

 **Y sí, Deft es un poco llorón, me gusta que por ahora sea así, luego irá aprendiendo con el tiempo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
